Obóz
Obóz, to pierwszy odcinek Alien Heroes stworzony przez Krzysiulka10 Streszczenie Tyler wraz z innymi dzieciakami z prowincji jedzie na międzystanowy obóz, lecz ten okazuje się więzieniem. Tyler odkrywa ze jego ozdobny zegarek to AntyTrix. Fabuła Piękny sobotni poranek, żółty autobus wycieczkowy jedzie szosą w lesie - droga ma wiele dziur, ale i tak pewnie nigdy jest nie wymienią -, drzewa wydają się stare, otóż takie są gdyż najmłodsze okazy mają po 300 lat. W autobusie siedzą dzieciaki lat 13-17, jadą na obóz letni znajdujący się tuż obok parku narodowego Yellowstone. W autobusie siedzi nie zwracający niczyjej uwagi, młody chłopak o imieniu Tyler. Posiada on brązowe, średniej długości włosy połyskujące w świetle słońca, oczy koloru piwnego które wypatrzą nawet najmniejszy szczegół oraz cerę typowego Europejczyka - chociaż ze pochodzi a Ameryki, a połowa jego rodziny to Rdzenni Amerykanie -, ubrany jest w rozpiętą czerwoną kurtkę z sztucznej skóry, pod nią ma szarą koszulę. Chłopiec posiada też szare spodnie i sportowe czerwone buty, lecz najciekawszy element jego wyglądu to zegarek, a raczej zegarko-podobne urządzenie, nie odmierza ono czasu, służy ono raczej jako ozdoba. Za Tylerem siedzi młody chłopak - zafascynowany lekturą jaką jest manga "One Piece" - Mark, chłopiec to niski, pulchny brązowowłosy chłopiec z niebieskimi oczyma, posiada on niebieską koszulkę na której jest postać z jego ulubionego anime "Pokemon", słynny Ash z swoim pikachu, jego spodnie mają kolor biały, a za obuwie służą mu skarpety i sandały. Jeszcze bardziej za nim, bo na końcu autobusu siedzi inny chłopiec, Dennis. Czarnowłosy chłopak, o bladej cerze i niebieskimi oczyma i z ubiorem death-metalowca, ciągle dręczy jakieś dziewczyny popijając tym samym wraz z nowopoznanym kumplem bezalkoholowe piwo wmawiając innym ze to jedne z tych mocniejszych piw, robił todla szpanu. Autobus się nagle zatrzymał, każdy kto miał nie zapięte pasy walnął o fotel, Mark i Tyler zapięte pasy mieli, lecz nie Dennis który przy uderzeniu rozlał swój napój. Gdy drzwi autobusu się otworzyły i każdy już wysiadł przed oczami obozowców ukazał się ów obóz, wygląda na nowy, dziwnie nowy jak na typowe obozy tego typu wtedy nie wiedzieli jeszcze ze to pułapka... :INTRO Od ostatnich wydarzeń minęła jakaś godzina, każdy miał już przydzielone swoje pokoje, a dokładniej małe domki letniskowe wykonane całe z dębowych desek. Tyler gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju zobaczył swojego pierwszego współ-lokatora, młodego Marka który siedział na łóżku i czytał kolejne tomy swojej lektury. Poza tym pokój by wyposażony w kolejno: 3 łóżka, 3 szafki, 1 szafę, łazienki niestety nie było, były one na zewnątrz, pokój też nie miał okień ani oświetlenia, w nocy będzie kompletnie ciemno. *'Tyler:' Cześć, jestem Tyler, widocznie będę twoim wspoł-lokatorem przez najbliższe dni Powiedział Tyler który oróbował przecisnąć się przez drzwi ze swoimi 2 torbami, jedną czerwoną, drugą niebieskąp *'Mark: '''Kon'nichiwa *'Tyler: Koniczyna?! *'Mark: '''Kon'nichiwa, to po Japońsku "cześć". *'Tyler: 'Eem... okej? Jasne? Tyler czuł niesmak, nie grało mu bycie w pokoju z dziwakiem. Zaczął rozkładać swoje ciuchy w szafie, lecz była ona tak mała ze nie zmieściłaby wszystkich jego ciuchów, tym bardziej ze musiał zostawić 2/3 szafy pustej dla swoich współ-lokatorów, wiedział on ze ktoś jeszcze dojcie, intuicja mu to podpowiadała. I podpowiadała mu dobrze, wieczorem gdy spakował połowę swojej jednej z 2 toreb - gdyż tylko tyle mógł wpakować do 1/3 szafy - do pokoju wpadł Dennis, chłopak który siedział z tyłu autobusu. *'Mark: Kon'nichi... *'Dennis: '''Zamknij ryj, nie obchodzą mnie twoje Chińskie słówka. Chłopak podszedł do szafy i wyrzucił z niej wszystkie ubrania Tylera i Marka po czy upchał swoje. Rzucił się na łóżko, wyciągnął telefon i zaczął SMS'ować z nowo zapoznaną dziewczyną. Tyler wstał i do niego podszedł. *'Tyler: To ze wyrzuciłeś nasze ciuchy to jedno, ale bardziej interesuje mnie czemu dopiero teraz się zjawiłeś, wiesz ze opiekunowie mogli cię zobaczyć i obniżyć nam punkty?! Zawsze wygrywałem nagrody za najlepiej zorganizowany pokó... *'Dennis: '''Opiekunów nie ma... *'Tyler: 'Jak to nie ma?! Dennis wstał i stanął przed Tylerem *'Dennis: 'Normalnie nie ma i jeśli jeszcze raz uniesiesz na mnie głos skręcę ci kark! Dennis uderzył Tylera w brzuch jednocześnie przewracając go na ziemię, powalony mocno skręcał się z bólu, a Mark schował się pod kołdrę. *'Dennis: 'Co za cioty... Dennis znowu położył się się na łóżku i kontynuował rozmowę. A Tyler wstał i spakował swoje ciuchy do torby, spojrzał on na trząsącego się pod kołdrą Marka i zdecydował ze jego ubrania też spakuje, Mark miał torbę w kształcie Snorlaxa, a jego ciuchy były w większości ozdobione postaciami z Anime. Po spakowaniu ubrań Tyler położył się spać, tak samo jak inni. W środku nocy obudził go hałas dobiegający z zewnątrz, Tyler postanowił wyjść i sprawdzić co go powoduje, niestety drzwi były zamknięte, Tyler podszedł do szafy w celu znalezienia wieszaka by otworzyć nim drzwi tak jak niektórzy robią to z drutami i spinaczami. Szukając go odkrył ze szafa płynnie odsuwa się w lewą stronę, Tyler odsunął ją na tyle ze odkrył ze za nią jest dziura w ścianie, Tyler wyszedł nią na zewnątrz i odkrył ze żródłem hałasu są pracujące nad czymś sylwetki humanoidów, chciał się im bardziej przyjrzęć lecz jeden z nich go dostrzegł i zwrócił się ku niemu. Tyler wycofał się do tyłu i zasunął szafę po czym polożył się do łóżka i spróbował jeszcze raz zasnąć likwidując z głowy to co widział. Rano obudził się ostatni, znowu obudził go hałas, lecz teraz był to hałas głosnej rozmowy. Tyler wstał i wyszedł na dwór, zobaczył tam całą masę ludzi dyskutującą o czymś, niewyspany Tyler mógł wyłapać tylko słówka "Mur" i "Otoczeni". Kiedy już wymasował sobie oczy dostrzegł to, ogromny mur otaczający cały obóż, widocznie wtedy ów sylwetki budowały właśnie go. *'Mark: 'Cześć, widziałeś to? Jesteśmy uwięzieni, a kilkoro z nas zaginęło wraz z opiekunami... *'Tyler: 'Oh, to ty jesteś tym kolesiem z mojego pokoju? Słuchaj, to pewnie nic wielkiego... Tyler skłamał, wiedział on ze są w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, intuicja podpowiadała mu ze niedługo coś złego się wydarzy i mówiła ona prawdę. W oddali usłyszał krzyki i odgłosy strzelenia. Wraz z innymi pobiegł tam i to co zobaczyli było straszne. Coś roztszeliwało ludzi, "coś"czyli średniej wielkości ruchome działko w kształcie nieidalnego stążka. Chwilę później pojawiło się jeszcze kilka innych takich działek, to co było w nich niebezpieczne to to ze mogły trafić nawet z daleka. Większość osób uciekała w prawo lecz Tyler pobiegł w lewo i schował się za skrzyniami pożywieniem, "''Co to kurwa jest?!" te słowa ciągle powtarzały się w umyśle Tylera. To coś mordowało innych obozowiców, gdy Tyler miał już uciekać do jakiegoś domku coś trafiło go w zegarek. Panel zegarka zaczął świecić na niebiesko. *'AntyTrix: '''AntyTrix uruchomiony, proszę wybrać obcego. *'Tyler: 'Obcego?! Co kurwa?1er *'AntyTrix: 'Proszę uderzyć w panel. *'Tyler: 'Już nic lepszego nie mam do zrobienia... inni wokół umierają, a do mnie przemawia zegarek... a co mi szkodzi... Tyler uderzył w panel w zegarku i zaczął transformować się w Mg-0. *'AntyTrix: 'Transormacja w obcego zakończona pozytywnie, moce tego obcego to: Telekineza oraz lewitacja *'Tyler: 'Co?! Kim ja się stałem?! Tyler spojrzał na siebie i zauważył ze zamiast ciała ma kawałek złomu, a zamiast kończyn pałki, poza tym lewityje. *'Tyler: 'Dziwne... czuję się jakbym umiał lewitować od urodzenia... Tyler podniósł dzięki telekinezie kilka kamieni *'Tyler: 'To takie... naturalne... może uda mi się uratować innych... Tyler odwrócił się w stronę strzałów, zobaczył tam wiele zwłok, większość należących do najmłodszych z obozowiców. Tyler zamknął oczy i zatrzymał się na chwilę, to było dla niego straszne doświakcenie. Po kilku sekundach oworzył oczy, a raczej oko i ruszył w kierunku strzał tworząc dzięki telekiniezie tarcze z okolicznego złomu, uniósł kilka działek i rzucił nie w inne. Walka była dla niego łatwa, w końcu posiadał telekinezę, zawracał strzały działek i ich stronę przy tym je niszcząc. Kiedy wydawało mu się ze pobył się wszystkich zobaczył przed sobą uciekającego chłopca i za nim działko, Tyler już miał je zniszczyć lecz spowrotem zmienił się w człowieka, a panel na jego zegarku zmienił kolor na granatowy. Działko zastrzeliło dzieciaka, a potem się zdezaktywowało, tak po prostu przestało działać. Z zachodniej ściany usłyszał zdanie "''Atak zakończony sukcesem, najsłabsze jednostki wyelinowane"''. ''Tyler i inni skierowali się w jej kierunki i ujrzeli wielki ekran, ten się odpalił i było widać na nim zakapturzoną postać. *???:' Uwięziliśmy was tu w celu symulacji, na całym świecie jest jeszcze 23 takich symulacji przeprowadzanych w tym momencie. Chcemy z was wszystkich wybrać najsilniejszą jednostkę w celach wyszkolenia jej na naszego żołnierza, niestety wiąze się to też z zginięciem wszystkich innych "obozowiców", na samym początku uprowadziliśmy waszych opiekunów oraz osoby upośledzone lub które są kalekami, czyli 40 osób, w tym ataku chcieliśmy zlikwidować najsłabsze ogniwa, wyszło ich 38, najcięściej osoby w wieku 13 lat, najciężciej gdyż każdy kto zginął miał 13 lat. co kilka tygodni czeka was walka na arenie, każdy z was będzie musiał zmierzyć się z wybranym przeciwnikiem i będzie musiał go zabić, takich walk będzie 4. Teraz muszę powiedzieć wam "Dobranoc" Każdego trafiły strzałki usypiające, i każdy padł na ziemię. Gdy Tyler się obudził zauważył ze spał w łóżku szpitalnym. *'Harry: 'Witam, jestem Harry, jak widać jedyny doktor tutaj, spałeś wyjątkowo długo, chyba najdłużej z nas. *'Tyler: 'Doktor?Jak to przecież mówili ze nie ma żadnych opiekunów. *'Harry: 'Bo nie ma, mam 17 lat a moi rodzice byli lekarzami i się od nich wiele nauczyłem. *'Tyler: 'To wiele wyjaśnia, jestem Tyler, wczorajsze zdażenie było pojebane co nie? *'Harry: 'Wczorajsze? To było tydzeń temu, poza tym nie chcę o tym mówić... *'Tyler: 'Cóż... ja też... przedemną był chłopak, chciałem go uratować, ale jeden z nich go zabił. *'Harry: '"Jeden z nich" czyli Dalek? Tak ich nazwaliśmy, przypominali Daleków z Dr. Who, poza tym, jeśli chcesz możesz pomodlić się przy ciele tego dzieciaka którego nie zdołałeś uratować, ja pójdę pomodlić się za brata, właśnie on mi umarł... *'Tyler: 'Przykro mi... Tyler i Harry podszedli do miejsca gdzie trzymali zwłoki, byli prawie w całości zawinięci w worki, gdyż tylko głowy mieli odkryte, oboje stanęli przed ciałem młodego blondyna *'Harry: 'To właśnie jest mój brat... *'Tyler: 'Właśnie go próbowałem ratować... *'Harry: 'Naprawdę? Harry położył rękę na ramieniu Tylera *'Harry: 'Dziękuje ci, ale proszę, zostaw nas samych, idź do swojego domu i odpocznij... *'Tyler: 'Jasne. Tyler poszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju, po drodzę zaczepił go Dennis który powiedział ''"Fajny zegareczek mięczaku" ''lecz Tyler się tym nie przejmował, wszedł do pokoju i spotkał tam Marka *'Mark: 'To ty nas uratowałeś *'Tyler: 'Co? *'Mark: 'Ty i ten który nas uratował... macie takie same zegarki! To nie może być przypadek. *'Tyler: '''Czytasz zbyt dużo Mangi młody, a teraz dak mi spać, muszę to wszystko przemyśleć... Tyler poszedł spać, a Mark się lekko uśmiechnął. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dzieciaki zostają uwięzione * Tyler odkrywa moc zegarka Postacie * Tyler Jonson * Mark Carlson * Harry Ritten * Ludzie z tła * Nieznany obcy Wrogowie * Dennis Kovenson * Daleki Kosmici * Mg-0 Ciekawostki * Strona odcinka została stworzona w 2018, ale sam odcinek powstał w 2019 Zobacz też * Alien Heroes Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Alien Heroes